A pesar de todo
by CrazDax
Summary: Sequence:: Titi ha estado actuando extraño y esto tiene preocupado a Kanata ¿Qué sera eso que preocupa tanto a Titi? ¿Podrá Kanata averiguarlo y solucionarlo? .Shonen-ai.KanataxTiti


- "Últimamente Titi ha estado actuando raro" – Kanata iba muy distraído caminando por los pasillos de la escuela. – "Me pregunto si algo le ha molestado, siempre me evita y ya no quiere dormir en mi habitación." – Prácticamente estaba en otro mundo, seguía muy sumido en sus pensamientos, cuando sintió un golpe en la cabeza.

- ¡Kanata! – Le gritó Titi fuerte cerca a su oído, lo cual hizo que el pelicastaño dé un pequeño salto y suelte un chillido.  
- ¿Qué diablos haces? – Pregunta molesto cubriendo su oído. - ¿Por qué me agredes? -  
- Te estoy llamando desde hace rato y no me haces caso ¡por eso! – Se excusa cruzando los brazos.

- "¿Tan concentrado estaba?" – Fue la pregunta mental de Kanata al darse cuenta que en ningún momento había, siquiera, sentido su presencia. - Bien y ¿qué quieres? – Preguntó mirando fijamente al bello joven.

- Es que... – Por alguna extraña razón le daba algo de pena decírselo. Estaba indeciso, pero realmente lo necesitaba.

- "Otra vez con esa actitud extraña" – Lo mira perplejo. – Apúrate y di lo que tengas que decir. – Dice algo exasperado.

- No sé por qué siento algo incómodo aquí cuando quiero decírtelo. – Dice poniendo la mano en su pecho y mostrando un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- "Se ve tan tierno" – Pensó al verlo así. - ¿No será que estás avergonzado? – Pregunta, a pesar de ser algo obvio.

- ¿¡Y-yo!? ¿Avergonzado? ¿Pe-pero e-en qué estas pe-pensando? ¿P-por qué tendría que estas a-avergonzado? – dijo atropelladamente a causa del nerviosismo.

- "es obvio con solo mirarte" – piensa al mismo tiempo que suelta un suspiro. – bien, si no es eso, entonces dime qué quieres. – Tal ves todo ese extraño comportamiento era porque Titi sentía vergüenza por algo.

- Es que... – Otra vez indeciso, giró su rostro mirando hacia el suelo. – Tengo hambre. – Dice en casi un susurro.

- ¿Qué dices? - Insiste Kanata al no poder escuchar claramente lo que había dicho Titi.

- Que ¡tengo hambre! – Grita levantando el rostro, notoriamente sonrojado.

- ¿Eso era todo? Me lo hubieses dicho desde el principio. - Responde soltando un ligero suspiro.

- Es que yo... - Nuevamente bajó la mirada un poco avergonzado.

- Vamos, aquí no puedes comer. Si alguien nos ve podría pensar raro. – Lo toma de la mano y se dirigen hacia un aula vacía.

Ante el contacto con la mano de Kanata, el sonrojo de Titi se intensificó y sintió como su corazón daba un fuerte salto.

¿Por qué se sentía así? No podía entenderlo. Y solo cuando tenía a Kanata cerca de él, ¿Por qué no le sucedía cuando estaba con alguna otra persona? Incluso, cuando el tarado de Ouji se le insinuaba solo sentía incomodidad, además ¿Por qué esa necesidad de estar cerca de Kanata siempre?

- Debe ser por culpa de la secuencia – murmuró para sí mismo.

- ¿dijiste algo? -

- nada. -

- Bien, aquí está bien. – Se sienta en uno de los asientos. – Aquí puedes comer. – Ladea la cabeza.

- Sí... – Guiado por el hambre, ya no fue conciente de sus actos, solo se acercó a Kanata, se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas y mordió su cuello.

El castaño solo atinó a dar un pequeño salto a causa del dolor, no era algo insoportable, pero sí molesto.

Pasaron un par de minutos y Titi dejó de succionar su sangre.

- Esta vez si que estabas con hambre, me has dejado algo mareado. – Dijo cuando Titi alejó su rostro de su cuello. – ¿ya estás satisfecho? -

- Sí... – responde automáticamente.

- Bien. – sonríe. - Espera ¿Por qué estamos así? – Pregunta ya volviendo a la realidad, dándose cuenta de la postura en la que se encontraba.

- Porque tú tenías hambre. - Responde con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

- Yo... yo... – Al tener a Kanata tan de cerca sentía como si su corazón fuera a hacer un orificio en su pecho y su sonrojo llegaba a cubrir casi completamente hasta sus orejas.

- ¿Estás cómodo? – Pregunta Kanata, al ver que Titi no se movía de su lugar. – "Porque yo sí" - Se respondió mentalmente.

- Pu-pues claro que n... - Algo molesto, estaba dispuesto a responderle, pero al girar su rostro se encuentra con el rostro de Kanata a tan solo unos poco milímetros, prácticamente estaba respirando su aliento. No hizo más que quedar paralizado.

- De repente te quedaste callado. – Posa su mano sobre sus labios. – "Rayos, no puedo contenerme más, lo siento Titi." – Kanata desliza su mano hasta la nuca del azabache y empuja su cabeza para poder juntar sus labios.

Fue un beso más que nada tierno, poco a poco se fue profundizando. La lengua de Kanata entró con cuidado en la boca de Titi y la empezó a explorar, mientras que su mano libre rodeaba su cintura.

Aunque en un principio se sintió sorprendido, Titi no rechazó el beso, es más, de alguna manera, desde hace tiempo quería probar sus labios.

El beso duró hasta que ambos estuvieron necesitados de oxígeno. Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio por unos momentos, hasta que la voz de Kanata rompió con este.

- Titi ¿por qué lloras? – Preguntó claramente preocupado al ver a la cara a su compañero.

- ¿Llorar? – Titi se sentía realmente muy triste, pero ¿estaba llorando?. Con su mano tocó su mejilla, estaba mojada. Realmente estaba llorando.

- Si no te gustó, yo lo siento, no pude contenerme. – Kanata sentía una molesta opresión en su pecho. – Solo olvídalo... – Ya no podía siquiera mirarle al rostro. – Perdón. – Hizo ademán de querer levantarse.

- ¡No! No es eso. – Lo detuvo Titi y hundió su rostro en su pecho soltando más lágrimas aún.

- Entonces ¿qué pasa? – Pregunta confundido, acariciando la larga cabellera del joven.

- Sé que haces esto solo por la secuencia, porque quieres que esté cerca de ti para que nada suceda, pero en cuanto la secuencia se disuelva tú te olvidarás de mí y me dejarás a un lado. – Con sus manos sujetaba con fuerza la camisa de Kanata, como si quisiera no dejarlo ir.

- Pero ¿qué dices? – ¿Esa era la razón a su extraño comportamiento? – Que esté cerca de ti para que nada pase ¿no eras tú el que decía eso en un primer lugar? - Aún se encontraba confundido.

La respuesta de Titi fue el silencio.

Lo toma del mentón y hace que levante su rostro, clavando sus ojos en ese par de zafiros.

- "Es difícil pensar que este sea el mismo Titi" – Pensó al verlo tan vulnerable. – Esto no tiene nada que ver con la secuencia, que te quede claro. – dijo con decisión sin apartar su mirada.

- Entonces ¿qué otra razón tendrías? – Pregunta tratando de aparentar molestia.

- No quería decírtelo, porque sé que es unilateral, es obvio que tú solo piensas en ese sacerdote. Pero viendo que no tengo alternativa, lo diré. – Acerca sus labios a su oído y en un suave susurro le confiesa: - lo cierto es que te amo, me he enamorado re ti... – A pesar de estar actuando con seguridad, las manos de Kanata estaban heladas y en su pecho la presión era mucho más fuerte. – "Ahora si te perdí" – Pensó con tristeza.

- ¿Es eso cierto? – Sus lágrimas habían desaparecido por completo y el dolor de su corazón era ahora reemplazado por una inexplicable felicidad.

- Es la verdad. – aseguró.

De repente Kanata sintió unos brazos rodeándole y el cuerpo de Titi pegarse al suyo, Titi le estaba abrazando.

- Yo también te amo. – Dijo suave sin deshacer el abrazo.

- Pero yo pensé que tú amabas a Souun. – Dijo sorprendido, él ya estaba resignado a nunca ser correspondido.

- Eso fue en el pasado, ahora solo te amo a ti, sólo a ti. – Responde enfatizando lo último. – De alguna manera siempre quiero estar a tu lado, cuando no te tengo cerca me siento muy solo, además cuando alguien está muy cerca de ti tengo ganas de asesinarle y cuando estoy contigo siento unas ganas inmensas de abrazarte y... y.. besarte.. – Aquello último lo dijo en un tono mucho más bajo, muy apenado.

- Yo me siento igual. – Toma a Titi por los hombros y deshace el abrazo. – Entonces ¿puedo hacer esto? – Nuevamente volvió a juntar sus labios en un beso, mucho más apasionado que el anterior, ya que ahora ninguno de los dos tendía dudas.

- Ya lo hiciste. – Dice en apariencia molesto cuando por fin sus labios se separaron.

- Me siento tan feliz. – Sin poder contenerse abraza a Titi, inhalando su agradable aroma.

- ¡KANATA! – aquel grito espantó a ambos, haciendo que peguen un saldo por el susto.

- ¡O-Ouji-senpai! – Exclama sorprendido Kanata al ver a su senpai en la entrada del aula.

- ¿Qué crees que haces con MI Titi? – Dice claramente enojado al encontrarlos en tan comprometedora posición.

- ¿Acaso eres ciego? – Pregunta indiferente Titi. – Nos estábamos besando hasta que tú apareciste. – Dice con un rostro juguetón.

- ¿¡Pero qué... !? – Estaba apunto de abalanzarse sobre Kanata para estrangularlo.

- ¡No! Se equivoca, Titi tan solo se estaba alimentando. – Dijo nervioso en un auto reflejo por la supervivencia.

- ¿Es eso cierto? – pregunta dudoso.

- Si.. – responde algo molesto Titi.

- Si es así, puedes buscarme cada vez que tengas hambre. Mi sangre es mucho mejor que la de Kanata.-

- Ni lo sueñes, yo solo me alimento de Kanata. – Abraza posesivo al aludido.

- Bien. – Suelta un bufido y se da la media vuelta dispuesto a regresar por donde había llegado. – Por cierto, Kotona te estaba buscando. – se retira.

- Tonto - se separa de Kanata y se para frente a él molesto.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora? -

- ¿Te avergüenzas de mí? -

-No, claro que no. -

-Entonces ¿por qué no le quisiste decir a Ouji la verdad? -

- Porque, por si no lo notaste ¡él estaba a punto de matarme! -

- Y ¿por qué querría hacerlo? -

- Tú en serio eres un despistado. – suspira y se levanta también de su asiento.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –

- Por nada – Rodea su cintura, atraiéndolo más hacia su cuerpo y juntar sus labios en un casto beso. – Prefiero evitarme problemas, por ahora te quiero solo para mí, no hay necesidad que todos se enteren, por ahora... -

- Como digas. – Gira el rostro avergonzado para evitar los ojos mieles. - Y por cierto ¿por qué te está buscando esa? -

- ¿Te refieres a Kotona? – Pregunta viendo el enojo en el rostro de Titi.

- Sí... – Dice celoso y no haciendo ni el más mínimo esfuerzo para ocultarlo.

- Seguramente porque hoy me tocaba hacer la limpieza junto con ella. – Da un suspiro cansado. – De seguro me va a matar. -

- Entonces vamos antes que venga a buscarte ella. – Dice aún algo enojado.

- ¿Adónde? -

- A hacer la maldita limpieza ¿a dónde más? -

- ¿Me vas a ayudar? – Dice con una sonrisa esperanzada en su rostro.

-¿De qué hablas? Ese es tu trabajo no el mío, solo voy a vigilarte.- le da un golpe en la cabeza.

- Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.-

- ¿Y bien? –Toma su mano y le sonríe.

- Ya voy. – Responde la sonrisa y entrelaza sus dedos con los de Titi, hasta que recuerda algo y lo suelta.

- ¿Qué tienes? -

- Si senpai nos ve me corta la mano. – Responde con el rostro azul.

- Rres un tonto. – Dice molesto.

- Un tonto que te ama y que amas. – Lo atrae hacia sí y le roba un beso.

- Sin duda el amor es un misterio. – Murmura para sí mismo, en lo que sigue caminando al lado de Kanata.

- Por cierto. – Se gira para ver a Titi a la cara. - ¿Esta noche sí vas a dormir conmigo, no? -

- ¿P-por qué preguntas eso? – El sonrojo vuelve a sus mejillas.

- Por que me siento solo cuando no duermes conmigo. – Responde con una sonrisa.

- Ya no eres un nene, puedes dormir solo. -

- Claro, claro. – Suelta un suspiro.

A Pesar de todo, ese día su felicidad había terminado de manifestarse, no importaba lo que ahora vendría, ahora tenía lo que le daba su felicidad, al ser que más amaba, el ser más hermoso del universo. Nunca dejaría que le vuelvan a hacer daño, no dejaría que vuelva a sentirse solo y traicionado.  
A pesar del dolor y las dudas, sin importar nada, se encargaría de hacer que en ese hermoso rostro abunden las sonrisas.

Ahora que tenía a Titi ni todo el cielo ni todo el infierno podría separarlos, y si alguno se atrevía a siquiera intentarlo, los patearía lejos de ahí, tal como lo había hecho con esos idiotas de los 5 elementos.


End file.
